median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrael
|image = |act = Act II, Act IV, Act V |location = Tal Rasha's Tomb Pandemonium Fortress Worldstone Chamber |services = Resurrects mercenaries |starts quests = The Fallen Angel Terror's End |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue (Act II) The sections below come from this page. Quest The Seven Tombs *"I thank you, mortal, for my freedom. But I did expect you earlier. I am the Archangel Tyrael. I came here to prevent Diablo from freeing his brother, Baal. But I have failed. Now, Terror and Destruction roam free throughout your world. Even now, they head towards the Eastern capital of Kurast - to the very heart of the Zakarum Temple. There they hope to find their eldest brother, Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred who was imprisoned there ages ago. If the three Prime Evils unite, they will be invincible. Though it is unclear as to what their aims are, it is certain that they must be stopped at all costs. I am broken and the energies that tie me to this world are diminishing rapidly. You must take up this quest and prevent the Three Brothers from reuniting. You must cross the sea and search for Diablo and Baal in Kurast. Now hurry, mortal... Time is running out for all of us!" Dialogue (Act IV) The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"It is good to see you again, hero. Mephisto's defeat is a great victory for the Light. I knew that you would eventually find your way here. The Pandemonium Fortress is the last bastion of Heaven's power before the Gates of the Burning Hells. This place has been hallowed by the blood of thousands of champions of the Light, many of whom were mortal, like yourself. Now the final battle against the Prime Evils draws near... and you must face it alone. I have been forbidden to aid you directly, save for a few bits of wisdom. For this is the hour of mortal Man's triumph...your triumph. May the Light protect you and the powers of Heaven shine upon your path..." Gossip *"Long ago, I swore an oath to watch over the Horadrim and their descendants. As Deckard Cain is the last of their esteemed Order, I will not allow him to perish here so far from the lands of his birth. Be at ease, hero, I know that he is your friend. He shall come to no harm." Quests The Fallen Angel *"There is a dark, tortured soul who was trapped within this forsaken realm long ago. He was called Izual by mortal men, and in ages past he was my most trusted Lieutenant. Yet, against my wishes he led an ill-fated assault upon the fiery Hellforge, itself. Despite his valor and strength, Izual was captured by the Prime Evils and twisted by their perverse power. They forced him to betray his own kind and give up Heaven's most guarded secrets. He became a corrupt shadow of his former self - a fallen angel trusted neither by Heaven nor Hell. For his transgressions, Izual's spirit was bound within the form of a terrible creature which was summoned from the Abyss. His maddened spirit has resided within that tortured husk for many ages now. It seems to me that he has suffered long enough. I implore you, hero, find Izual and release him from his cruel imprisonment. Put an end to his guilt and suffering." *"Though Izual no longer carries the Angelic Runeblade, Azurewrath, he may still possess great strength and power within his new form. Also, he may not be able to tell friend from foe while in his present state. If you find him, he will almost certainly be hostile. Proceed with the utmost caution." *"You mustn't delay, mortal hero. Izual must be put to rest, but Diablo still lurks within this realm. Go now... Hurry!" *"Thank you, hero, for putting Izual's tortured spirit to rest. May the Light protect you and the powers of Heaven shine upon your path. But, if what you tell me is true, then I fear that we have been played for fools all along. Izual helped Diablo and his Brothers trick me into using the Soulstones against them... Now the Stones' powers are corrupted. With the combined powers of the Soulstones under their control, the Prime Evils will be able to turn the mortal world into a permanent outpost of Hell!" Terror's End *"The time has come to hunt down and destroy Diablo, himself. But beware, the Lord of Terror is not to be underestimated. He single-handedly destroyed the town of Tristram and corrupted the last noble hero who tried to stop him. This time, you must defeat him for good. Only by destroying the Soulstone which he carries will his spirit be banished forever. Good luck! Though this be our darkest hour, it may yet be your greatest moment." *"The time has come to hunt down and destroy Diablo, himself. But beware, the Lord of Terror is not to be underestimated. He single-handedly destroyed the town of Tristram and corrupted the last noble hero who tried to stop him. This time, you must defeat him for good. Only by destroying the Soulstone which he carries will his spirit be banished forever. Good luck! Though this be our darkest hour, it may yet be your greatest moment." *"Praise be to the Light! You have accomplished the impossible! Diablo and Mephisto have been banished back into the Black Abyss that spawned them, and the corrupted Soulstones are no more. However, while you were fighting here, Baal remained behind in the mortal realm, building an army of hellish minions. Now, Baal's army is searching for the Worldstone, the ancient source of all the Soulstones and their power, while leaving behind a wake of destruction. They have forged deeply into the Barbarian homelands, heading directly for the summit of Mount Arreat! Baal knows, mortal hero! That is the very site of the blessed Worldstone! Now, enter the portal I have opened for you. It will take you to the Barbarian city of Harrogath, the last bastion of Order on the slopes of Arreat." Dialogue (Act V) The sections below come from this page. Quest Eve of Destruction *"I am impressed, mortal. You have overcome the greatest challenge this world has ever faced and defeated the last of the Prime Evils. However, we are too late to save the Worldstone. Baal's destructive touch has corrupted it completely. Given enough time, the Worldstone's energies will drain away and the barriers between the worlds will shatter -- the powers of Hell will flood into this...Sanctuary...and eradicate your people and everything you've labored to build. Therefore, I must destroy the corrupted Worldstone before the powers of Hell take root. This act will change your world forever -- with consequences even I cannot foresee. However, it is the only way to ensure mankind's survival. Go now, mortal. I have opened a portal that will lead you to safety. May the Eternal Light shine upon you and your descendants for what you've done this day. The continued survival of mankind is your legacy! Above all else, you have earned a rest from this endless battle." Category:NPCs